yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuji Amano
*THIS OC IS MADE BY Violetco62, NOONE ELSE CAN EDIT THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION ON Violetco62's MESSAGE WALL* Backstory Atsuji came from an average Japanese family that has a working parent to care for the family, in his case, his father. When Atsuji was born, his mother took care of him because his father working late in the mornings. Usually his father would work long hours, leaving his mother and older brother, Hiroki Amano caring for Atsuji. When Atsuji was in elementary, he was a very athletic child who played baseball often, along with some of his other classmates. Of course, this led to Atsuji becoming popular and well known at his school. A lot of girls fell in love with Atsuji, along with him going to birthday parties often. Eventually one of the girls who fell in love with Atsuji became his friend, of course the same exact girl had to move because her father married a white woman and moved out of Japan into America for the marriage. When Atsuji was in middle school, he got into running for the schools national running track. Of course, since running season was three and a half months after baseball, Atsuji would play video games on his PlayStation 2 to spend the time. He was extremely popular and had a lot of friends. He developed a crush on a girl named Sadako Uyeno, when his started his first year at Akedami High School, of course Sadako rejected, but she asked if they could be friends, so Atsuji accepted her as a friend. Persona Since Atsuji is Vengeful, meaning if he sees Ayano commit murder, he'll end up being shocked for five seconds, and right after that Atsuji will glare angrily at Ayano, before stating that Ayano will regret the crime and that she has been warned, instead of alternatively calling the police. After the speech as ended he will sprint to his house. The next day later Atsuji will act as nothing as happened to Ayano, making utmost impossible to react to them. He wouldn't damage Ayanos reputation but, alternatively he will run to the sports club to steal a bat and run after Ayano to violently hitting her head, as revenge. He will also walk away from the camera if Ayano is pointing it at Atsuji, if Ayano isn't in the Photography Club. Personality Atsuji is a sarcastic teenager who sometimes shows his care for others. Usually Atsuji will be sarcastic in the middle of class to interrupt and annoy the teacher. Sometimes Atsuji would just be sarcastic for the sake of it, but he could show his care for others when someone is injured. Relationships Positive His parents and his brother, Hiroki, along with his friend, Ayana Hagino Neutral Wip Negative WIP Trivia * Atsuji is heterosexual, but he is understanding of LGBTQ+ and respects them. * Atsujis fathers family except for his father is religious, hence why Atsujis aunt is embarrassed of her younger brother. * Atsuji hopes to become a legendary, important man to the baseball industry. * Atsuji is in classroom 1-1 Category:Violetco62's OCs Category:Males Category:Sports Club Category:Vengeful Category:2nd Years Category:OCs Category:Classroom 1-1